The Panther and The Kitten
by EndlessLove14
Summary: Yuzu dies and when she awakens, she finds herself in Hueco Mundo, as a fraccion for the Sexta Espada Grimmjow. Oh, how will this little kitten survive beside the mighty Panther.
1. Chapter 1

The Panther and the Kitten

By EndlessLove14

Chapter 1

Yuzu's P.O.V,

It was a normal day for me well as a Kurosaki but it was pretty good in the morning, yeah they argued but if they didn't it mean the end of the world for us all. It was Saturday the weather was nice and the sky was azure, little did I know what the endless blue skies meant. Since it looked so pleasant outside I decided to take a little walk while getting groceries for the house, we may not look like it but we do eat a lot, even when we're one person short. The day was just really regular nothing abnormal or supernatural happened it was just something that happens to people they die, not from being hunted down by hollows or anything, like that. Just that some people in the world are psychos and some just cold blooded killers, and just like that my life ended from that bullet. All I heard was the sound of tires screeching along the pavement, car doors opening mixed in with gasps and cries for help.

"Yuzu …" Someone whispered lowly then all there was only endless darkness and spine shivering silence. All in that second I just forgot some many things that I forgot what I forgot but all I felt was a hollow spot in my chest that made me feel so empty and alone and I was like for a very long time.

The Kurosaki Household,

"Hey Yuzu's been gone for a while now, what do you thinks holding her up." Karin said coolly with the smallest pinch of concern.

"Who's to say she's probably gone to see her boyfriend and is most likely making out with him as we speak?" He said with pride, Karin twitched as the words rolled out his mouth and well he got hit with her cleats. Ichigo had then walked in through the door with a tried expression, and before Isshin could even get up, the phone rang. Ichigo went to answer it. He then went wide eyed, mouth open slightly, and pale, even shaking. He released the phone and his legs buckling under him.

"Ichigo, what's wrong, what happened?" Karin questioned him nervously, fearing the worst since her twin wasn't here with her.

"She's dead." He cried tears hitting the wooden floor. There was silence then Karin chocked out a cry running out of the house to prove them wrong her sister couldn't be dead, she wouldn't believe it. While running she saw something shine, and to her horror it was Yuzu's treasured strawberry barrette, she pressed it close to her chest tightly as she rocked back and forth, crying.

A Week Later,

The day was the darkest in history for the Kurosaki's and all that knew Yuzu, all wept that day. They lowered her casket into the ground, knowing she wasn't going to be there smiling anymore excluding Karin and those with spiritual knowledge that had attended, but they knew she would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The Panther and the Kitten

By EndlessLove14

Chapter 2

Years Later,

"I can't believe it's been three years since she died it only felt like yesterday when she smiling and laughing with us." Karin said quietly as she now was no longer apart of pair she had once been.

"Karin please stop bring that up I know how you feel since I feel the same way but I wasn't even there in this world when it happened." Ichigo said guiltily with his head hung low as the tears rolled down the tanned cheeks, eyes threatening to release more as they both stared at the headstone of their beloved baby sister.

"Ichigo has she popped up in the Soul Society anywhere?" Karin asked her older brother desperately.

"No they say that it take years for a person with little spiritual pressure to find their way there, plus Rukia's been on the look out and hasn't seen her even with Byakuya's help." Ichigo looked at his sister and smiled at her. "We'll find her Karin, don't worry but it's going to take a while until we find her so be patient with me for the time being."

She looked up at the sunset sky with eyes full of hope saying "I only hope so; I just wonder where she is right now is all."

The Space between Worlds, Third Person's P.O.V,

In the time passed Yuzu had changed with no memories of her life and not even a glimmer of the future, she had grown her light brown hair had grown from chin length to waist length, as her eyes had grown sharper, along with the childishness that had once resided in her face. She was now more feminine she still carried some boyishness in her, she still looked like the Yuzu she use to be but inside there was nothing, or at the very least hollow.

It was just like the outside it had grown and adapted to the life of never ending darkness, the outside and inside may have changed but mentally it was the same person before death.

Yuzu's P.O.V,

In this world of darkness I have grown accustom to the loneliness. At first I though I was being punished so I guessed that was why I was here alone but then I told myself that didn't make any sense because there had to be someone who going through what I was but the fact that person isn't here just told me, I was wrong, so I stopped thinking about it, since that wasn't the reason I was here. My body and mind told me I was waiting for something but I just don't know what it is, so I've been waiting all this time for that "thing". Until all of a sudden I was being engulfed by a bright light and found myself in a room of white with different people there.

"Ahem…," A voiced coughed behind me so turned around I was looking at man with dark brown hair all swept to the back, with only one lock in his face, the man seemed to have an almighty ruler air to him. (A/N: I'm pretty sure you who this is?)

"Ah young arrancar…. Wait you don't have a hollow mask how did you end up here?" He asked curiously, his thumb caressing his lip.

"….." I didn't really how to speak to others seeing as how haven't meet face to face with another person, for what had been centuries to me.

The man seemed a bit annoyed from not getting an answer, then the air all of a sudden got denser, I looked around and some people were on their knees trying to keep from falling, but it only managed to send a chill up my spine which I had gotten use to while in the "that" place. The air got denser then everyone was on the floor except for me, the brown haired man, a white haired, and a dark skinned man with covered eyes. Then there was a voice on my right.

"What hell trying to do, flatten us all to death, goddamnit?" It was a blue haired man that yelled then all the pressured disappeared and everyone got back up.

"Who is this damn kid anyway?" The blue haired man hissed viciously at the brown haired man not really directed to me.

"That's what I want to know, Grimmjow." The brown haired man looked towards me and smirked creepily. "Szayelaporro, I want you to run some tests on the child try not to kill her." A pink haired man approached me.

"Let's make this quick shall we?" He tried grabbing for my arm but his arm began to bend in a very unnatural way and I hissed, his face was twisted with pain, and mine with anger. I didn't want to be touched by this man next thing I knew everything got blurry as I hit the floor.

"Oh goody a new experiment." Szayelaporro laughed, pulling back the pained limb, his fraccion appeared throwing the girl over his shoulder following his master, down the corridors of white into the lab of which many poor souls had to be put through Szayelaporro's tedious and excruciating tests, the doors closed and the screams, and pleas started. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Panther and the Kitten

By EndlessLove14

Chapter 3

In the Chambers of Hueco Mundo,

Third Person's P.O.V.

Inside of that torturous place that innocent young girl's spirit is being broken, passing the very doors where the screams originated the panther arrancar Grimmjow cringed hearing the girl's screams, as if they were directed at him. There was a small whimper, and then came silence, the sound of doors opening and closing. Szayelaporro exited his lab going down the bleached corridors to room with the strongest aura within the compound.

"Well, what do have, Szayelaporro?" Aizen queried with a face of little interest, but the mad scientist knew that he himself was very interested.

The scientist smirked saying. "It seems the kid's inner hollow is still premature and still trying to finish the development stages." The scientist spoke. Lord Aizen's eyes turned to slits with an annoyed and frustrated look. "In English fool." He growled, which made him to roll his eyes. "The kid hasn't finished becoming arrancar yet, do you get it now?" He said slowly for his superior, even use air quotes.

"So, what are you going to with the little brat?" "Well for the time being I'm going to assign her an espada, until we can find out how strong she is or becomes." He said tiredly. "The thing that surprises me is that she was able to withstand most of my reiastu, which isn't a small feat." "Well I guess things are going to get interesting around here pretty soon, huh."

The scientist laughed. "Which one of our lucky little espada, gets to have the brat anyways?" "I choose Grimmjow, and he doesn't even know yet." Aizen smirked, while Szayelaporro's fell, his face beginning to pale.

"You're not serious are you; if you assign her to him she's going to die." It was simple, the scientist didn't care for the brat at all, but that didn't mean he'd hand her over to the beast of Hueco Mundo.

"Well you're going to deal with it, don't you agree Gin?" Aizen said turning to his right, where the fox faced man stood. "This will be amusing." He smiled widely, coming from behind the pinked haired scientist. "Hmm, it sure will." Aizen added.

Meeting Room,

Grimmjow's P.O.V., 

Every espada came, sitting in their seats waiting for the news they were to be told. Aizen, Gin, and Tozen appeared followed by Szayelaporro and the girl from the morning before. I turned my head towards the girl, walking behind the scientist looking small and scared, but eyes full broken hatred and anger. They all sat with the girl's eyes to the ground, shaking.

"My dear Espada, I bring you all here today to meet your new sister, she is going to become part of the fraccion or something more." Aizen laughed, quietly. The light brown headed girl stared at Aizen with a glimpse of so much hatred that it rocked me to the core.

"Who in the hell would want that little runt for a fraccion?" It was Nnoitra that had spoken. "That kid doesn't even have a mask much less a cracked one." He said harshly, the girl began to shake furiously, with her head pointed down at the floor.

"Huh, baby gonna cry, from a little few words." He taunted, getting out of his seat trying to kill her with Santa Teresa, but it was stopped by her hand and tossed though the wall with Nnoitra along with it. The expression on her face was one of no emotion that resembled Ulquiorra's greatly. A groan of pain had caught my attention as it emanated from the hole in the wall.

"Well, she shut you up." I laughed at his pain, for all those times he tortured and humiliated me. I looked at her; there was a smirk on face.

"Hey, you think that you're gonna- quite I'm sorry but you can't just start flinging my Espada around like that." Aizen interrupts getting the girl's attention. "While I'm on the subject your going to have to serve under an Espada I've chosen." He turned to me with malicious intent in his eyes.

"Grimmjow meet your new fraccion, Yuzuki Parca she will learning and training under your wing, from today on have fun." He laughed at the end dismissing everyone leaving the two staring at each other, in silence.

5 Minutes Later 

"For the love of god say something god damnitt, silence irks the hell out me say something." I exclaimed.

"Oh, by the way Grimmjow, something you should know she doesn't know how to speak." A certain scientist voiced. "Have fun."

"This will not end while." I groaned. I turned to her; she had a face of calmness and excitement. 'Oh god she's bi-polar." The girl had gone from frightened, to angry, and then all of a sudden she was happy she was going to give him whiplash.

"Alright come on." I sighed, gesturing her to come, as he was beginning to leave.

Author's Note: I know your wondering who in gods name is Yuzuki Parca don't worry it's not an original character it's just the name they gave her since she has no memory of who she is, I just wanted to clear that up before anything else so review please.


	4. Chapter 4

The Panther and the Kitten 

By EndlessLove14

Chapter 4

Sorry that I've been gone so long, had so serious writer's block. Please forgive for taking so long and here it is Chapter 4.

Inside Hueco Mundo,

Grimmjow's P.O.V,

"Alright, kid," I said turning towards the girl behind me. "Here are the rules when you're with me. # 1: You will not get in the way of my training, # 2: Stay away from my room, and # 3: Stay away from the other espadas; try avoiding them at all costs. Their never to keen on newcomers, especially those they find a threat."

All she did was nod, I sighed and kept walking, the destination be the training room, but then I realized she would have to come with me. I went in, and she followed inside was many columns, obstacles, and targets.

I turned to her again. "Alright, I'm going to teach you the basics, firing ceros, sonido, and swordplay, until you can put up a fight against any one that challenges you. You'd better be ready because we're going to be training hard." I laughed maliciously.

'This may not turn out well' Yuzu though. She nodded.

"Alright now we going to start with sonido, the main thing you have to do is picture the spot you want to go to, and let yourself glide." I instructed.

She closed her eyes and reopened them and she was across the room, on the floor, clutching her face. I face palmed, and sighed.

"I said a spot on the floor not the wall, you idiot." I yelled, I sonido across the room, and grabbed her by the collar, pulling on her feet. "Try again, and do it right.'

I released her and she sonido to the other side.

"Good, now that you got it let's see if you can go faster, think of it as a game of tag, you get caught you get hit." I voiced.

She went left, and I shadowed firing cero at her back. She hit the floor cracking the surface; she looked up and glared at me. "I told you, you get caught you get hit."

About 1 hour later,

The girl hit the floor cover with burn marks, and her parts of her clothes scorched. Ashe got back up trying to evade and look at me in the same time.

I fired multiple ceros, pushing her to her limit. She dodged six but got hit by the seventh. This time she was still standing, a bit wobbly but standing.

Yuzu's P.O.V,

It hurt all over, I could smell my own skin burn. My muscles ached, and quivered. I couldn't take any more. My lungs burned leaving this acidic feeling in my chest.

"Come on now, I know you can do better, don't think about what you're going to do, leave it to your instincts." He gathered energy in his hand, and fired the cero. My legs wouldn't move out in the. The cero came I put my hands up to push it back. The energy burned against the palms of my hands, I pushed and threw against the wall. I felt release as the world darkened around. The last thing I heard as.

"Good kid, you're getting the hang of it, I expected no less." He said his voice fading.

I opened my eyes to see a blinding light, my eyes adjusted and I knew where I was, the mental wounds of those tests were still fresh in my mind. I got up and there was an IV in nestled in my arm I quickly pulled it out.

"I knew leaving to be left in his care would cause something like this." The pink haired scientist said. I glared at the man that caused me great pain. "Oh while it does make great entertainment."

"I'm so glad you find it so interesting, come on kid, it's time to eat, and I'm not gonna be late cause you're injured." He said coldly, and I followed behind.

"Tomorrow we train, as hard as today, will be moving on to creating and firing ceros. Remember what I told you about instincts and you may survive around here." He continued walking, until we came to a very big entrance.

Inside I could see people of many colors and sizes eating various foods. "Stay close, I don't feel like saving your ass." He said, I glared up at him, only to be ignored. We then came to a table with a couple of people seated there. There was the guy who I had thrown into a wall, and boy with an eye patch.

"It's you, damn brat." The spoon headed man hissed. "I should just kill you right here and, now." He threatened, I glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Panther and the Kitten

By EndlessLove14 

Chapter 5 

Recap of last time,

"_Tomorrow we train, as hard as today, will be moving on to creating and firing ceros. Remember what I told you about instincts and you may survive around here." He continued walking, until we came to a very big entrance. _

_Inside I could see people of many colors and sizes eating various foods. "Stay close, I don't feel like saving your ass." He said, I glared up at him, only to be ignored. We then came to a table with a couple of people seated there. There was the guy who I had thrown into a wall, and boy with an eye patch. _

"_It's you, damn brat." The spoon headed man hissed. "I should just kill you right here and, now." He threatened, I glared at him._

Right Now,

Yuzu's P.O.V,

Oh yeah the man from the other day, yeah I threw him through a wall. He walked up to me with a nasty grin on his face. I glared harder; as if it would make him back down, unfortunately it didn't. It actually seemed to only encourage him. I was ready for pain or any force that I knew was coming. Then it came a heavy punch to the abdomen, the force sent me a few feet away. I was trying to regain the wind that had just been knocked out of me.

I gritted my teeth as the metallic taste of my own blood came up. I can easily say that the chances of me having broken something are very high. I get back up only to be shoved into a wall to be pinned up on a wall with that spoon's weapon. The curve of the blade bites into my skin. I hear him laugh at me.

"Stupid little maggots like you deserve to die." He hissed "No one makes a fool of me a gets away with."

'Damn and I'm already sore from the training I hate this guy. I'm gonna get this jerk' I though to myself as he continued to taunt me.

"What the little bug has nothing to say." He laughed I looked up to see that no one was even minding us, and that blue haired guy didn't even give me a second glance before he left.

"Well it was fun ..." He paused as he saw that a fired a cero at him hurl him back along with the sword. My knees hit the floor keeping me steady. I got up wobbling he glared at me charging at me. I sonido to the side trying to dodge it hit the wall where I had been. The crash and the sound of falling cement filled the room. I felt nervous under the many stares and glares of other people there. I felt that this was probably the time to slip away but I felt something rush me.

It was his companion that tried to hit me, saying "I will not stand your disrespect towards Nnoitora, I Tesla shall take you on" I twitched. 'Just how many freaks are there in this place?' I though.

He swung at me again, but was pushed to the side by a very irritated spoon. "I don't need help from the likes of you." He hissed. He lunged at my throat holding me up from the floor. "I want to hear you beg, you little pest."

'Damn my inability to speak, not like I would have anyway.' He squeezes harder to get me to reply, so in response I spit in his eye. He heaves his weapon over my head. As he begins to crash it down me, I can't help but see it all in slow motion. I don't close my eyes, they don't widen, I don't shiver, I don't feel anything at all just like when I was all alone in that place.

I 'm being pulled out of the way by the collar, roughly to I see deep teal eyes staring back at me. "Damn it, Uquiorra get out of the way the bug has it coming." Nnoitora yelled.

"There are orders that the girl is not to be harmed." He said coolly. The spoon huffed and went his way glaring at me while passing by, with Tesla not far behind. The area had cleared out everyone was gone except for Uquiorra, and my blue haired master. I stood up to be slapped in the face, my ears rang, my cheek stung. I glared furiously at the offending hand.

"You may be under Master Aizen's protection, but you're still only a fraccion and one without a mask at that. Don't think you can just disobey your superiors. Do you understand?" He said words laced in malice. I nodded. His eyes narrowed he pulled me by the haired and forced me to stare into his eyes. "Answer, Yuzuki Parca." I said nothing so he tightened his grip.

(A/N: Again this is Yuzu's name for now since they gave her one when she came. Just wanted to clear that up, f you were confused.)

Grimmjow's P.O.V,

I watched as he pulled and tugged at her hair for not answering, him properly. He must have really wanted to hurt her, he is known for show no emotion whatsoever and here he is basically pouring it out because he feels she is abusing Aizen's gift of protection. I don't know if I should be relieved or disgusted, and then it hit me.

"Yo, Uquiorra you do know she can't speak at all right." I said in a matter of fact voice. His face turned red in anger and embarrassment, at the fact that for once it was Grimmjow who knew something he didn't. He then left without word.

I looked over at Yuzuki, on the floor, smiling up at me liked I saved her life or something. "This mute thing is going to get you in trouble you know." I said, her face fell as she nodded. "Come on, your going to be staying in this room until they can get you one of your own."

I left the cafeteria, hearing the pitter patter of her feet behind me. 'I knew having her here would bring nothing but trouble. Uquiorra is going to keep hounded her meaning me and Nnoitora isn't going to back of so easy which is going to drive me crazy. Damn it why me?' I screamed in my mind.

Yuzu's P.O.V, 

'Somehow I knew this would happen, at least this time I was saved, Eve n if he almost killed me during training at least he helped me. Maybe, he cares for me, only time will tell.' I though cheerfully.

"Oh and by the way we have swordplay training tomorrow, you may want to sleep early because your going to need going to need every last bit of energy you have." He smirked walking away.

'I change my mind he's the devil.' I cried tears out of fear of what was in store for tomorrow.

I hoped you liked this chapter, please, please, please review I want to her from you guys. Until next time dear readers.


	6. Chapter 6

The Panther and the Kitten

By EndlessLove14

Chapter 6

Recap of last time,

"_You may be under Master Aizen's protection, but you're still only a fraccion and one without a mask at that. Don't think you can just disobey your superiors. Do you understand?" He said words laced in malice. I nodded. His eyes narrowed he pulled me by the haired and forced me to stare into his eyes._

Right Now,

Yuzu's P.O.V,

'Jeez, where is this guy? He said that we would start early yet he isn't even here.' I tapped my foot against the floor impatiently. The door opens and closes and then nothing. I turned around fast enough just to see the hand of the freak with the eye patch from the cafeteria. I sonidoed out of the way, hitting the thick wall behind me. He rushed to me, with his sword drawn I moved letting it hit the wall.

I could hear him growl in anger. He tried to come at me again, so I went at him, I ducked under his arm and ran. I ran like the little girl I was. I ran into people and I didn't stop nor did they stop me. Before I knew it, I was outside and the sky was black, the air was frigid. I'm sure that if I exhaled that it'd turn into ice. I stopped behind a huge boulder and tried to catch my breath.

"I see that your very good at running little girl." A voice said. "But are you good at defending yourself." The voice belonged to a hollow, that was apart of a large group. There had to at least be twenty of them and they looked pretty hungry. You could tell from all the drooling and them licking their lips. Then one of them ran out of the crowd and pounced so I sonidoed out of the way only to have my back against the leg of one of the hollows.

They all got closer, closing all ways of escape and I was trapped in the middle. I was gonna die from being eaten alive and I don't even know how to fight damn that bastard for being late. The spaces were all filled and they grabbed at me. I could feel all their hands, claws, tentacles, paws, you name I felt it.

Then it was the teeth biting into my shoulder, and I silently screamed. The tears had already fallen after the bite. The world was growing darker but I was always brought back by the white hot pain. There was sound of the sword being drawn and I hit the floor.

"Ah crap, you just got her two days ago and she's dead already. Damn, I don't even think I can revive her. They freakin bit off her arm, and took hell of a lot of chunks out of her. There's nothing I can do?" It was the pink haired man.

"Man, and here I was just getting use to the kid. What do we do with the body?" That was Grimmjow.

"Just leave here, it'll be of use to somebody." The scientist left, but Grimmjow just stood there looking at me. The world was darker but I could still see. He kneeled down looking into my darkening eyes.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to die so soon. Actually that's not true; all my fraccion die on their first hour and here you are lasting two days. You were a lot better then those guys anyway. I haven't seen anyone get so under either Ulquiorra skin like that before. He looked stoic and calm at the same time. That face was the last image I saw I tried to reach out to his face to tell I was still here. That I still was still going to be your long-lasting fraccion.

That was it I couldn't see anything anymore but I could feel hands carrying me. Then I was alone and there was a kid in a black cloak his glowing brown eyes mesmerized me and when it started to walk away so I followed it into the bright red light, but there was a frightening roar behind me it was a panther with the most beautiful sea green eyes I have ever seen. It came to me licking my hand, and nudging me away from the child and red lights.

We walked for what was hours and still there nothing but the white sand and the black sky, but I still walked and then I saw it. A heap of sand that stood out it wasn't a dune because the formation was wrong plus it looked like hands made this.

The heap sang to me but the voice was dull, so I dug it out and there she was a beautiful sword and she called out. Begging for me to say her name, I knew the name but the words I couldn't form. I had a feeling that after this there was no return. So I did it.

"Resonate! Tigera." I yelled out and pain shot through my skull as the bone formed over my mouth going down to the base of my neck, with a crack running to the hole in my chest. I couldn't stop shaking I couldn't hold back the need. I roared as loud and long as I could before it was all pulled back sealed into the sword at my waist. The cloth on the hilt was the color of gold but a little bit more brown.

I looked at her and she was truly beautiful, but those sea green eyes had come to mind. There was a presence right next to me. I looked up into those sea green eyes but the person was not a panther but Grimmjow instead. He had a smirk on his face that really irritated me.

"I knew it was too good to be true. It seems I've got my little mute slave back. Welcome back to the World of the Somewhat Living." He smirked leaving there, I watched him for a while, and then I remember I had recently died from being alone. I heard a shift in the sand and I shot off like a star racing after him.

Hey, guys I'm back I know I've been gone awhile more like I've been away for months actually but I'm back and I'll be posting a little more often. I also maybe revising the chapters soon and yeah that's pretty much it.

Until Next Cowboy (A cookie for anyone who knows where that bit came from.)


End file.
